true family
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: everyone is surprised to meet allens sister clara, but somehow the girl just keeps getting into trouble, and somehow its always kanda who has to save her...but you cant expect to be able to save someone everytime. allenxlenalee kandaxoc COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A dgm fanfic I came up with while watching "neighbors", which is the Australian equivalent of a soap opera. I don't own neighbors or d.gray-man. This is a kind of…well I don't know what but its got nothing to do with my other stories so forget them while you read this.**

**--**

**Allen shivered as the snow ripped at his hair and he pulled his hood down.**

'Cold, isn't it?' Lavi stated rather obviously, rubbing his forearms in an attempt to generate some heat.

'Say that one more time,' Kanda threatened, 'And You'll wish it was just that.'

Allen sneezed and tried to see through the white glare. In the distance he could see the black order headquarters looming like a giant shadow.

'When we get home' He thought out loud 'I'm never leaving my bed again.'

'OH!' Lavi exclaimed, punching his hand 'That reminds me, Allen, were you having a bad dream last night? You were tossing and turning and moaning allot. I almost had to tie Kanda down to stop him from killing you.'

Allen blushed and shrugged.

'Well, I…I had a dream about my parents.'

'You parents? Like the ones who…uh….'

'Abandoned you and left you to starve.' Kanda finished annoyedly.

'Geez, Yuu, have some tact on a sensitive subject!'

'Its ok,' Allen smiled. 'I used to dream about my parents all the time…I always used to think it was my fault they left me…But once Mana adopted me I stopped…It's been a while since I dreamt about them.'

There was an awkward silence, broken only by the crunchy sound of boots stepping on ankle-deep snow and the whistle of the wind. Suddenly, Kanda seemed to see something and stopped. The other two followed his gaze. He was looking at a clump of trees, and sitting under those trees, asleep, was a small girl with long reddish-brown hair , shoulders wrapped in a shall and wearing a fancy dress.

'Well that's something you don't see everyday.' Lavi commented.

'Baka' Kanda rolled his eyes. Then the three exorcists jogged towards the girl. Allen got there first; he got on one knee so he was eye-level with girl and shook her gently.

'Uh, miss? It's too cold to sleep out here…'

The girl opened her eyes. They were a misty gray-blue color, not unlike Allen's.

She stared at the three boys for a minute, confused, and then to Allen's horror, she fainted.

'ARGH!' Allen freaked, waving his arms about 'I KILLED HER! I KILLED HER! MISS? MISS!'

Kanda made an exasperated sound and smacked the younger boy in the head. He sobbed and rubbed the spot.

'Calm down, Bean sprout, she just fainted from the cold.'

'Oh…well that's good….WAIT, NO ITS NOT! WE HAVE TO GET HER UP TO THE ORDER OR SHE'LL FREEZE! KANDA, HELP ME CARRY HER-'

'No frickin' way.'

The Japanese exorcist turned around and walked off towards the ominous building that floated in the distance. Lavi and Allen sweat dropped then proceeded to pick the girl up between them.

'Wow', Lavi commented 'She's light. I can carry her by myself if you like.'

'U-Uh, no, I-I can do it…'

Lavi blinked confusedly, then shrugged and handed to girl over. Allen switched the girl onto his back and they followed Kanda.

'Allen….why are you freaking out about that girl so much? You think she's pretty, don't you?'

Allen blinked in surprise.

'Uh, no… I don't know why, it's just your likely to do something weird while she's asleep!'

Allen then sped up, leaving a confused Lavi behind. But Lavi had a point...What was it about this girl that made him feel protective?

--

**Komui announced the girl was waking up and Lavi, Allen and lenalee gathered around the couch as the girl yawned and woke up. **As she stared around in surprise, Allen found it odd he somehow recognized her face.

'U-uh, who...Who are you guys?'

'I'm Allen, and that's Lenalee and Lavi and Komui, we found you in the sn-'

Suddenly the girl cried out in shock and pointed at Allen's innocence hand, sitting up. Allen withdrew his hand, feeling a little hurt. The girl noticed the expression on his face and freaked abit.

'I'm sorry! It's not that! It's just…are you the guy I'm looking for?'

Allen blinked in surprise.

'I don't know, am I?'

'Are you Allen Walker? I was told you had a deformed arm and you lived in Paris so….'

'Um, yeah, that's me.'

'Oh, well, uh….I'm not sure how to s-say this s-so…Allen, I'm Clara Samuels, A-and I am your twin sister…'

Allen stared stock still. Everyone stared, and suddenly, tears welled in Allen's eyes.

'Allen…?' Lenalee said cautiously.

Suddenly, Allen turned and ran out the door, hiding his eyes.

'ALLEN!'

--

**OOH, SHOCK! REVIEW PLEASE, AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS, PLEASE SHARE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special hugs to 3 of the 4 people who reviewed me. Thanks seaturtlesrox, thista and artist-girl731! As for the other person, you receive a slightly less special hug. Corny is good sometimes, so cheer up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own d.gray-man**

--

**Allen burst through his door, slammed it and sunk to his knees, shaking as he held back sobs.** He had never felt so angry in his life. All he could think of was Clara, how richly she was dressed, those people kept her because she was normal and chucked him away like garbage!

He screamed, got up, grabbed the painting over his bed and smashed it over his knee. Then, he went over to his dressing table, picked up the stuff and tossed them hard onto the ground. He caught his reflection in the mirror; he looked like Clara. He smashed his fist into the glass and it shattered over his arm, bits getting caught in his knuckles. He cried out in pain, backed away and fell onto his bed, holding his bleeding hand. The back of his throat stung and he sat forward, pressing his other arm to his eyes. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't let himself cry over terrible people, no matter what he wouldn't cry...

'Allen?' came Lenalee's voice at the door, 'I'm coming in.'

The door opened and the girl walked in to see her friend's room demolished and him sitting on the bed trembling. She quickly went over to him, sat next to him and touched his shoulder.

'Allen…'

Allen knocked Lenalee away with his bleeding hand. She spotted the blood and grasped is wrist.

'You're bleeding! Hold on…'

Allen looked to see what she was doing. She had taken a clean handkerchief out of her pocket and was tying it around his hand gently so it wouldn't hurt. This time, the tears came hard and fast. He cried out and leant against her shoulder, sobbing. Lenalee took his head in her hands and hugged him to her chest, stroking his hair.

'Shhhh….It's ok, Allen…You can cry all you want….'

'W-why….WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME?! I NEVER….I never di-did anything to them…'

'I know…I know….'

'I-I can't help the fa-fact I was bor-born WI-with this stupid hand…'

'There there, it's alright…'

--

**After a while, Allen stopped crying, and Lenalee realized he was asleep, so she moved his head down to her lap and stroked his forehead.** There was a knock at the door and Lavi walked in. He cast a glance around at the room, the smashed mirror and the bloodstained handkerchief on Allen's hand and turned to Lenalee.

'Is he ok?'

'He should be…He always seemed so positive, who knew he was hurting like this…'

'Lenalee I doubt even he knew…Though he should still talk to Clara, she came all the way from England, almost froze to death looking for this place, he could at least do that.'

Lenalee nodded and sighed.

--

**When Allen woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find Lenalee sleeping next to him, and Lavi curled up in the corner.** He got up quietly and went to the bathroom. When he came back, both of his friends were awake smiling cautiously. Allen blushed and stared at his feet.

'Um….don't tell Kanda about last night, ok? It was really embarrassing…'

They both nodded and the three walked out of the room to go to breakfast.

'She's still here, you know.' Lavi said. Allen looked up at him, surprised.

'She is?'

'Yeah…She really wants to talk to you Allen, she told us she's not leaving until she does. She was in hysterics after you ran off because she thought you hated her.'

Allen looked thoughtful for a minute. Now that he'd slept on it, it really wasn't Clara's fault that had happened to him. Maybe he could listen to what she had to say.

'Ok, I'll talk to her.'

'That a boy.'

--

**Clara was sitting in the cafeteria staring at her food.** Normally she could scoff this down in an instant but she just couldn't stomach it today. Suddenly, she felt someone slide in next to her. She looked to see Allen smiling nervously at her.

'Allen! I-'

'I'm sorry I ran out on you, please forgive me.'

'No it's ok! I can understand why you might hate me, our mother….She was wrong in keeping me over you.'

'I don't hate you! It's just…uh…'

They stared at each other. Allen sighed and stood.

'Maybe we could go somewhere private to talk about this?'

Clara nodded, got up and followed her brother out the door.'

--

**After finding a room, they sat down and turned their chairs to face each other.**

Allen took a deep breath.

'Ok, to start off, can I just ask a few things?'

Clara nodded nervously and smiled.

'Ok, if my…our parents abandoned me, how did you find out about me?'

W-well…there was this explosion…a gas one…and this happened…'

The girl pulled up the long sleeve of her dress. Allen gasped. All along her arm were scars and burns.

'Mother got very angry at me and hit me, saying I was another "him". When I asked who "he" was, she locked me in my room, saying that I shouldn't dig up the past. Curious, I broke out and went to see my grandmother. She told me I had a twin brother with a deformed arm, but mother abandoned him because she didn't want to care for a disabled child. Even Father didn't know he had a son, only grandmother, who had delivered us, actually knew. When I asked mother about you, she and father got in a fight and mother left….'

Allen blinked in surprise.

'S-so where is you're…our father?'

'Well, when we started looking for you, he had tracked down numerous locations you had been to, so I went to Paris and he went to Germany. He is going to meet me here in a few days…Would you like to meet him?'

Allen didn't answer. Clara blushed.

'Sorry, it's a bit…Sorry…'

Allen looked up and smiled brightly.

'That's ok; I was just caught off guard.'

'Oh...well then can I ask you something this time?'

'Anything.'

'What have you been doing these last fifteen years? You're in this creepy order thing, and why do you have the name Walker?'

'Oh, well Walker was the last name of my foster father, but he died when I was twelve.'

'Oh, I'm sorry…'

'Don't worry its fine. Anyway, the order is...Uh…well, it hires exorcists.'

'Exorcists? Like to get rid of ghosts and demons and stuff?'

'Kind of…Anyway, it turns out I am compatible to be an exorcist, so I joined up. We travel all over the world to find demons called akuma and this thing called Innocence.'

'Then that's why the police had so many sightings of you! Have you been to Barcelona? Madrid?'

'Haven't been to Barcelona, but I went to Madrid; almost got trampled by a herd of bulls.'

'Sounds fun' Clara laughed.

While the twins chatted, Lavi, Lenalee and Komui watched from a crack in the door.

'No greater love then between siblings,' Komui sobbed, hugging a sweat-dropping Lenalee.

'Glad to see their getting on' Lavi smiled, 'you think Allen would see if she'd go out with me?'

The Chinese brother and sister stared.

'Doubt it', they both said.

--

**At lunch, Allen and Clara ate in the dining hall**. After talking, Allen realized they had a lot in common; they both could eat huge amounts of food, they both stuttered allot, they both liked the same things and hated the same things.

'Well we are twins' Clara pointed out after Allen voiced this fact 'Some twins can be eerily similar.'

'Yeah' Came Lavi's voice from behind 'You guys look alike too.'

Suddenly, the two teens were dragged out of their seats by the bookman. Before they could do anything, he stood them side-by-side, took Allen's coat off him, put it on Clara and stood back. He held up his hands and made a frame with his fingers.

'Yep, if Allen had long red hair, you'd look exactly the same.'

'Well actually,' Allen smiled, 'My hair used to be that color before it turned white.'

'Really? Then that does it. Sorry, Clara, but I can't go out with you, it would be too weird. I hope your heart isn't too badly broken.'

Clara sweat dropped and looked at Allen, who shrugged in a just-ignore-that-he's-not-right-in-the-head way. She smiled, and suddenly, they heard a "che" sound. Allen sighed and turned to see Kanda looking arrogantly at them.

'So, Allen got a girlfriend? Poor girl doesn't know what she's in for.'

'Actually' Allen said angrily, 'She's my twin sister.'

'Don't they look alike, Yuu?' Lavi smiled as he hugged them both tightly, 'You're both so cute!'

Kanda stared.

'They don't look anything alike, eye patch, what are you talking about?'

Lavi looked confused for a moment, then got back in front of them and framed their faces with his fingers.

'No…they definitely have the same smile and eyes and stuff…OH! Unless you mean…'

Lavi grinned and moved the frame down a bit so it framed Clara's chest.

'Yeah, Yuu, your right! She must at least be a C-cup!'

Allen looked horrified. Clara Blushed furiously and crossed her arms over her torso. Kanda looked wordlessly at Lavi, who was grinning like he had just made a casual observation about the weather.

'Baka.'

Suddenly, Kanda smacked Lavi in the head so hard he fell over with a cry of pain. Everyone sweat dropped as Kanda walked away.

Once he exited the dining hall, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what had happened in there. Lavi had said they looked the same, but Kanda thought they were completely different! And why was his heart racing? And why did Kanda feel like blushing when the stupid eye patch made that bra size comment? Clara was pretty…but a lot of girls he'd seen were pretty!

'Che', he said grumpily, sighing, 'This isn't worth my time.'

--

**So, Allen is becoming close to his sister and might even meet his father in a few days. Plus, if you'll look closely and squint, I fit in some lenaleexallen…. And Kanda seems to have a crush on Clara! This should make things very interesting…**

**Oh, and btw, I don't know if Allen has or has not been to Barcelona or Madrid, I just like the names of those places.**

**As always, hugs shall come to those who review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hugs to mizu1411 and addenza for the reviews. Keep em coming guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Man I wish I was hoshino.**

--

**Kanda exited his room and walked towards the showers, carrying his pajamas and towel. **It had been nearly two days since Clara had arrived, and had become a well know face already. She was a very smart girl, interested in science and things like that, and Komui had offered her an internship in his department. She said she'd think about it.

'Che, why am I even thinking about this? She's just some girl; she's practically a second bean sprout!'

The samurai sighed angrily. Why did everyone keep saying she looked like Allen? She looked completely different, even beyond her bra size!

This thought caused Kanda to blush. He held his hand over his face to check if it was just some fever, or rather hoping it was just a fever, but deep down he knew that wasn't the deal. He had never liked a girl before, why did he have to start now? Stupid emotions…

Suddenly, Kanda realized he'd just entered the bathroom and looked up. His blood ran cold. Clara was in front of the mirror in the process of wrapping a towel around herself. Kanda went bright red, and she turned to look at him.

--

'**AAAAAARGH!! PERVERT!'**

The cream rang through the entire order. Kanda yelled in surprise and backed out of the bathroom, tripping and falling onto his backside. He looked up at the sign and realized he'd accidently walked into the girls' showers. The door to the men's showers opened and bunch of them came out still wet and wearing towels looking for the source of the commotion. Just then, Clara came out in her towel, breathing fire.

'Clara!' Allen exclaimed, 'What is it? Did Lavi attack you?'

'HEY! I WAS IN THERE WITH YOU GUYS!'

'Sorry Lavi.'

Just then, everyone noticed Kanda was on the floor. Clara pointed at him.

'He was peeking at me in the shower! I came out and he was watching me dry myself!'

Allen strode forward angrily and punched Kanda in the face. He was so surprised it was all he could do to stare.

'WHAT THE HELL KANDA! THAT'S MY SISTER!'

'Really Kanda….' Komui appeared in the crowd, shaking his head, 'this is the kind of thing we'd expect from Lavi, but you…?'

'I'm right here, ya know!'

Kanda stood up and sighed.

'I wasn't peeking; I was just distracted and came in by accident, and I didn't really see anything, so lay off.'

Everyone stared apprehensively at him. He stared back, rolled his eyes and left to go back to his room. He'd have a shower in the morning.

--

'**Yuu, wait!'**

Kanda stopped and turned to see Lavi running to catch up, still putting his pajama shirt on.

'What do you want, eye patch? And don't call me by my name!'

Lavi grinned and clapped Kanda on the back.

'I just wanted to congratulate you, you saw your first naked girl.'

Kanda stared.

'What?'

'A guy isn't a guy until he sees his first naked girl…though she has to be unpaid off course…'

Kanda rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

'I think all the perving has gone to you're head.'

Lavi chuckled and trotted to keep up.

'Aw, don't be like that Yuu, and why does everyone look down on me perving a bit? I'm eighteen, after all, and I'm still a virgin!'

'Isn't that in your job description?'

'Nope, I found a loophole….You haven't had sex either though, right Yuu?'

Kanda stopped and looked angrily at Lavi, blushing.

'Is that really any of you're business?'

'No, not really….Do you like Clara?'

Kanda took a swing at Lavi; Lavi made a squeaking sound and dodged, and ran off grinning.

_Guess that's a yes…._

--

**Yeah, bit of a perverted chapter with nothing in it, I promise something will happen soon.**

**So please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, quick update. I just felt bad about the last chap being so crappy, so heres something. I hope….**

**Don't own d.gray-man…blah blah blah…**

--

**Allen gulped nervously and loosened the red tie around his neck so he could breathe better. **After some thought, he had decided to meet his father, and was now waiting with Clara at a little café in town. He was so scared he actually almost wished there was an akuma attack and he'd have to leave suddenly.

Clara noticed her brother was shaking slightly and put her hand on his shoulder.

'It's ok, dad's a good person, and you don't need to be nervous.'

'I-I'm not ner-nervous, I'm terrified!'

Clara laughed, and suddenly she looked up and waved to a man who had just come through the door. Allen followed her gaze and saw who could only be his father approach the table.

He was about the same height as Kanda, with blackish hair specked with the occasional gray. His eyes behind his oval-framed glasses were a warm brown, and Allen saw his face is probably what his would look like once he got older.

Mr. Samuels smiled and held out his hand.

'Hi, you must be Allen.'

Allen gave a nervous smile, stood up and shook his hand.

'H-hello……'

They both sat down and Clara got up.

'Ok, I'll just be right back with drinks, ok?'

The girl left. Mr.Samulels turned so his chair faced his son.

'Uh, probably not the best ice-breaker, but can I see you're hand?'

Allen blinked in surprise, then shrugged, pulled off his glove and held his arm out, folding his sleeve up to his shoulder. His father took it and inspected it.

'Is this what they call a deformity?' He asked in disbelief, 'I'm a doctor, this hardly classifies! It looks more like a birthmark to me. Is it fully functional?'

'Uh, yes sir….'

'Well then I don't see why anyone would do what my wife did, even if it was a deformity, to abandon a child…. I'd just like to apologize, Allen, and while I didn't know you existed, I can't help but feel responsible for the way you were treated. If I had made it home in time then I would have known you were born and I would have kept you, even if Louise had've left me then too.'

Allen stared in surprise and blushed.

'Um, it's ok…It's not you're fault. I'm very happy with my life. I've got great friends, a home, and now I have a sister and a father-Oh! Sorry, I shouldn't have called you that…'

Mr. Samuels smiled kindly and patted his son on the head.

'Hey, it's the truth, you can call me it if you'd like. Though Clara told me you had another father…?'

'Um, yes, Mana Walker was my foster father…But he died…I loved him very much…'

'Well I know I can't replace him, but I hope we could at least become friends?'

Allen's nervousness melted away. He smiled brightly and nodded. Just then Clara returned with drinks and sat down and the three started to talk.

--

**Mr. Samuels was staying in a large hotel, though Clara continued to stay in the order. **The family met up for meals when they could, and after about a week Allen invited his father up to the order for lunch.

While the three were eating, Lavi and lenalee approached.

'Hi Allen, Clara,' Lavi smiled, 'is this you're dad?'

The two twins nodded. Lavi shook Mr. Samuels' hand.

'Hi, I'm Allen's friend Lavi, and this is Lenalee.'

Mr. Samuels smiled at Lenalee.

'Allen, is this your girlfriend?'

Allen dropped his fork and he and Lenalee blushed furiously.

'What? NO! She's just a friend! Right Lenalee?'

'Yes, sir,' Lenalee smiled in a disappointed fashion, 'We're just friends.'

'Oh, my mistake, sorry.' Lenalee bowed her head and she and Lavi went on their way. Allen sighed in relief, and looked up. His father and Clara were smiling at him.

'What?'

'Nothing…'

They all went back to eating. Just as they finished, a golum flew in and Reevers voice came out.

'Clara, Allen, can you two come up to Komui's office?'

'Be right there.' They both said, getting up.

'Sorry,' Allen said to his father, 'but by the sounds of it I have to go on a mission. I might not be back for a while.'

'That's alright,' Mr. Samuels smiled, 'Just stay safe.'

Allen smiled and he and his sister started walking to Komui's office. He felt really happy; he'd really grown fond of his new family, and was glad that his sister was working here and his father was moving here and working at the local hospital.

'I wonder what Komui wants with me?' Clara wondered aloud.

'Who knows, we'll just have to see when we get there.'

--

**Overall, a touching chapter?Yeah, a cliffie. Don't worry, the cogs in my brain are currently turning in order to produce something worth writing down…or rather typing down…heh… anyways, please review, mayby you could help with ideas of what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**At last, we shall see what komui wants with Allen and Clara. And I'm gonna work a bit more on the pairings, so just giving a heads up. Hugs to artist-girl731, wlock900, and addenza. Keep those reviews coming so I know if I screw up?**

--

**When they entered Komui's office, the science staff was lined up with paperwork to be looked over and signed.** Komui looked up happily from his desk, glad to see a distraction.

'Allen! Clara! How nice to see you!'

He jumped up and went over to them, holding a mission guide for Allen.

'Ok, Allen, you have to go to Berlin, there is a weird kind of akuma there whose akuma form looks like a human so they really need your eye.'

'Uh, ok…Am I going with anyone?'

'Nope, Miranda and Krory are there already so you just have to catch a train and meet them there.'

Allen nodded and took the mission guide to have a quick read through. Komui then turned to Clara.

'So, Clara, enjoying life at the order?'

'Yeah, it's ok.'

'Right, well, I know your internship doesn't start until next week, but could you go to Italy? There are some documents there with the Italian branch that need picking up, and they aren't allowed to be faxed, mailed or read out over the phone should a Noah intercept them. We aren't worried, but it's a standard precaution that we send someone in person to bring it back and we thought this would be a good…how do I put it…initiation for you.'

'Initiation?'

'It's kind of a custom' Johnny said from the line of scientists, 'When we get a new staff member to test his resilience we make them do a difficult task. Normally it's something like running through the snow naked or putting an octopus down their pants and seeing how long before they cry, but since you're a girl that would count as work place harassment.'

Clara and Allen sweat dropped. Clara shrugged.

'Um, ok, I guess I'll do it.'

'Good' Komui smiled, going back to his desk, 'Then I'll just get a body guard for you.'

'Body guard?' Allen stepped forward protectively, 'Is the mission really that dangerous?'

'No no, of course not! It's just the rules in case she accidently runs into an akuma. Now Reever, who can we spare?'

'Uh, let's see…' Reever put his stack of paper down and pulled out a note from his pocket, 'Um, out…out…dead…out…injured…has the flu…is going out tomorrow…Ok, we either send Lavi or Kanda.'

'Send Kanda,' Allen said immediately, making everyone stare.

'Uh, don't you hate him?' Clara asked tentively. 'I know him walking in on me was an accident but..?'

'Yeah, but I don't think I'm ready to trust Lavi with you just yet…'

'True enough. Ok Komui, I guess I'll take Kanda.'

'Right, Reever, call soba man up, I gotta see Allen off.'

Komui got up again and went out the door. Allen turned to his sister.

'Right, well I'll see you later then?'

'Yeah, bye.'

To Allen's surprise, Clara then gave him a tight hug. He smiled and hugged back, glad that it wasn't awkward like he thought it would be. Then, he pulled away, gave a small wave and went out the door. Suddenly, Clara felt a tap on her shoulder, and Johnny stood there holding a white coat.

'Since you're now working…' He smiled, blushing slightly.

Clara smiled back and took the scientists coat to try it on.

--

**The train for Italy didn't leave until the next day, so the next morning was when Kanda and Clara next saw each other.** When Kanda looked up to see her coming down to the station, he couldn't help notice she looked cute with her reddish-brown hair tied back with a black ribbon, and a white scientist coat over a white shirt, dark red vest and brown skirt.

'Morning Kanda.' She smiled cheerfully, hitching her bag up more firmly so it didn't slide down her shoulder.

'Yeah, morning…'

They stood next to each other, waiting for the train. Kanda looked calm, though on the inside he wondered why he had answered her greeting with another greeting, rather then his usual "hn" or "che".

However, before he could form a proper excuse, the train arrived and they went to the first class cabin.

--

**Clara looked up at Kanda and sighed. **From the second the samurai had sat down, he'd gripped his sword in his hand tightly and fixed his eyes firmly out the window. His face told her that he seemed bothered by something.

'You're not very pleased to be coming with me, are you?'

'My job isn't to babysit beansprouts, it's to hunt akuma.'

Clara stared at him for a moment, and then smiled.

'Well, if the documents I'm going to pick up are really so important they can't be faxed or mailed, then they must contain something to do with akuma locations or information on the Noah's, so technically by babysitting me you ARE hunting akuma.'

Kanda looked around at her with a smirk.

'You're a real smart-arse, you know that?'

'So I've been told…'

'Che…'

He resumed staring out the window, but the tension around him was relieved slightly so Clara decided to be happy with that. She stood up and went to the door.

'Where are you going?'

Clara looked around, surprised a cold figure like Kanda was interested.

'The dining car to have breakfast, you want me to bring you back anything?'

'No….Just know if you get lost I won't come looking for you.'

Clara sweat dropped and nodded as she walked out the door, wondering how someone could get that lost on a train. Kanda almost punched himself; his attempt at being mean to her had gone awry.

'Damn, what's so great about her that I can't even intimidate her?! Man…'

--

**The rest of the trip was spent in icy silence. **Upon getting to Italy, they were greeted by an Italian finder who led them through the winding streets of Rome and through the door of a building they would've otherwise not noticed. Then they were led into a back room where they met the head.

'Ah, good, they sent you to pick up the documents?'

'Yes sir, my name is Clara Samuels.'

'Pleased to meet you, I am Joe Fragnito. Who is your dark scary friend?'

Clara giggled and looked behind her to see Kanda with a scowl on his face.

'That's Kanda, now I believe I need to pick up the documents?'

The Italian branch head nodded and shifted through his desk for a minute, but it took a while as the desk was almost as cluttered as Komui's. Kanda tapped his foot irritable and impatiently, wondering how someone could lose such an important document. Finally, after what felt like forever, the head found the folder (which he was using as a coaster for his coffee mug) and handed it to Clara.

'Thank you, now we really must go, we have to check in by eight.'

'Ok, good bye.'

Kanda almost screamed in relief as they walked out the door. Once outside in the cold night air, Clara turned to look at Kanda in a concerned fashion.

'Kanda, are you ok? You're kind of…Agitated…'

Kanda rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible.

'Pardon?'

'I have to go to the bathroom!'

Clara stared, then giggled. A vein throbbed in Kanda's temple and he blushed.

'What's so funny?!'

'Nothing, you…well, it's hard to imagine someone like you ever has to go to the bathroom. Kanda rolled his eyes and sighed. He started walking towards the motel, but Clara reached out and grabbed his arm.

'Hold on, there's a public bathroom in the park in the next street, you can go there, it'll be quicker.'

She grinned and led him around the corner. Kanda could normally have killed a person that humiliated him like this, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to hate her.

--

**While Clara waited for Kanda to relieve himself, she sat on the park bench and looked up at the sky.** She knew as a black order scientist things wouldn't always be this easy, but the other guys seemed to cope so why couldn't she? Besides, this way she could be close to Allen and get to know him more. She was really starting to feel like he was her brother now, and was glad she'd met him.

There was a rustling sound behind her and she turned to see what it was, but before she could see anything, she felt a hand over her mouth and a knife to her throat. She tried to scream, but the attacker just pressed the knife harder against her neck.

'Make a sound, and I'll cut you good…'

Clara froze, tears starting to run down her face and the attacker moved the hand over her moth down to unbutton her vest.

--

**Ok, major cliffie, I know. Well, you'll just have to see if kanda saves her in time or not in the next chapter.**

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah…new chapter up. More hugs go to addenza for another review!**

**And I know some of you are expecting the rapist to be tykki, but I'm sick of rapist tykki stories. Arent you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own d.gray-man , or doctor who,or Italy. I'd be worried if I did.**

--

**Kanda washed his hands and turned the water off, hoping Clara wasn't getting too cold outside.** A vein throbbed in his temple. Now he was worried if she was cold or not?! No…he just didn't want her to get sick because then they'd be held up from going home…Yes, that must be it….

Satisfied with his reasoning he dried his hands on his coat, checked to make sure his ponytail wasn't loose and stepped out into the cold night air. As he walked back to the bench he had left Bean sprouts sister at, he noticed she was no longer there. He growled angrily, annoyed that she'd disobeyed his orders to stay put, and quickly scanned around the tree-filled park for any signs of her. Nothing. He sighed, unsure if he should let her wander around lost or go look for her, and then remembered she was the one with the map to the motel.

'Great, now I have to look for the little twerp…'

He looked at the ground to see which way her footprints led. He blinked in surprise. Looped around her foot prints were the prints of a larger boot, and marks leading into the trees that looked like someone being dragged? He felt a spark of panic in his chest and followed the drag marks cautiously.

--

**After a minute, Kanda stopped and hid behind one of the larger trees. **He could hearmuffled whimpering. He carefully looked around the trunk and his eyes widened in shock. There was a man holding a knife to a teary Clara's neck, and he was attempting to drag her back deeper into the trees. Kanda noted her shirt was partially undone.

Swearing under his breath, he quietly unsheathed his Mugen. At the sound of metal, the attacker looked up suspiciously, but saw no-one there. Even more suspicious, he dragged Clara in the direction of the tree Kanda was behind, taking the knife away from the frightened girls throat to aim it at who ever was spying on them. Kanda, seeing his chance, skirted around the other side of the tree, came up behind the attacker and pointed his sword at his back. The attacker felt the sharp tip poked through his shirt and froze.

'Scum.' Kanda hissed angrily.

Suddenly, with inhuman speed, Kanda bashed the attackers head with his fist and the man fell to the ground. Kanda finished off by kicking him in the face and stomach so he fell unconscious. He re-sheathed his sword and looked at Clara, who had sunk to her knees and was shaking. He rushed over to her, got on one knee and put his hands on her shoulders.

'Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?'

The girl shook her head weakly and leaned forward, grabbing onto Kanda's coat like a scared koala. She pressed her face against him, hiding her tears. Kanda paused in surprise for a moment, then rubbed her back in a circular motion soothingly.

After a minute, Kanda remembered the would-be rapist and looked over at him.

'We'd better call the police.'

--

**After locking the attacker in a police call box and alerting the authorities, Kanda kindly asked for the map from Clara. **She handed it over silently, a blank look on her face. Kanda felt concerned, but since he couldn't do anything much, he looked at the map, took her hand and led her through the streets. Halfway there, Clara's legs buckled and she stumbled to the ground. Kanda sighed patiently and picked the girl up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

--

**Kanda waited as the phone rang. Finally, the sound of Komui greeted him.**

'Hello, Komui Lee here!'

'Komui, its Kanda.'

'Ah, Kanda! How is everything? Did you get the-'

'Yes, now listen, um, Clara needs to come home tomorrow.'

'Why tomorrow? I gave her an extra day so she could look around.'

Kanda looked into Clara's room. The girl was sleeping on her bed, whimpering slightly. He was unsure if it was his place to tell Komui.

'Kanda? You still there?'

'Yes, um, Clara to come home, she's not feeling well.'

'Well then shouldn't you take her to the hospital?'

'A hospital won't be able to do anything!'

There was a pause. When Komui spoke, his normally high pitched cheerful voice had lowered into a serious tone.

'Kanda, what happened? What's wrong with Clar-huh? Allen, wait-stop-'

There was silence, then the sound of two people wrestling over the phone, and then Allen's voice came through.

'Kanda! What happened? Tell me!'

Kanda sighed.

'Look Bean sprout, it's not really my place to say, so just tell Komui to book the train for tomorrow.'

'Kanda…please, if something's happened to her, tell me. I'm her brother.'

Kanda glanced at the sleeping girl again, wondering if telling Allen would bother her, then sighed in exasperation.

'Ok, I'll tell you….I left her in the park for a minute so I could take care of something, and when I came back, some guy was dragging her off holding a knife to her throat and pulling off her clothes.'

There was an eerily calm silence on the other end of the line that gave Kanda the creeps. Then-

'WHAT?!' Allen screamed so loud Kanda had to hold the phone away from his face, and he could hear several people in the background cry out in surprise and drop what ever they were holding. 'HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE A YOUNG GIRL IN A DANGEROUS CITY ALONE?! YOU-'

'Look Bean sprout it's not like I knew that was going to happen! So don't blame me….And don't worry,' the samurai added 'I saved her before he could do anything.'

More silence. Then-

'Well…did you at least kill the sleaze bag?'

Kanda privately smirked.

'No, but I would have liked to.'

'Ok, I'll tell Komui to book a train...Thanks Kanda.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

Kanda hung up the phone, sighed, and went into Clara's room to check on her. She was trembling, so he reached out to stroke her cheek. She relaxed slightly, and Kanda sat in the chair next to her bed.

--

**Author note: a police call box is something that if there was a citizen's arrest, you could lock the crim in the box and call the police on the phone attached to the outside wall. Not many around these days but doctor who fans would recognize it as the TARDIS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woot, new chapter up. Sad, nobody reviewed…oh well. I'll just give out hugs to everyone still reading up to this point.**

**I DO NOT OWN D.GRAY-MAN.**

--

**Kanda woke up around dawn the next morning.** He yawned, stretched and massaged the back of his sore neck; sleeping sitting up did not agree with him. He stood up, and a blanket fell from his knees onto the floor. He looked at it curiously as he did not remember getting one, and then glanced over at the sleeping Clara. He stared at her for a minute, and looked back at the blanket, then shook himself mentally. She'd woken up and put a blanket over him in the night, so what? There was no need to feel happy about it…

He sighed in exasperation and got up to go have a shower.

--

**Just as Kanda was drying his long dark hair, the phone rang, so he quickly put the towl down to go get it.**

'Yeah? Kanda here.'

'Hi Kanda!' Komui said cheerily, 'Just ringing to tell you your train will be leaving around ten AM, got it?'

'Yeah, thanks.'

There was a shocked silence on the other end of the line. Then-

'MY GOD KANDA! DID YOU JUST SAY THANKYOU?!'

Kanda blinked in surprise, and a vein throbbed in his temple.

'No, I didn't, now is there anything else?'

'Yes, how is Clara? Allen didn't tell me what was wrong, said it was private…'

'Well, I'm not sure…' Kanda said, looking back at the girl in bed, 'But I think she's ok, I think she was up last night when I was sleeping.'

'Well that's good….by the way, Kanda, you're really concerned about you, aren't you?'

'NO, I'M NOT! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN ITALY WITH SOME GIRL WHEN I COULD BE WORKING!'

'Hehehe….'

'WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!'

'Nothing, it's just normally, guys in you're position would say the opposite.'

'Baka.' Kanda said grumpily, blushing slightly.

The samurai slammed the phone down and checked his watch. They had another couple of hours. He went back to the bathroom to dry his hair and tie it up.

Sometimes he wondered why he kept it long as it was such a nuisance; he guessed it was cos it was a custom in Japan. But still, he hadn't been home since he was little, he could barely remember living there, so the question sometimes bugged him.

He pulled his ponytail tight and came out of the bathroom. Clara was sitting up in bed reading a book she'd fished from her bag. She looked up and smiled.

'Morning Kanda.'

'Whatever…Are you alright? Cos last night you were pretty….'

He wasn't sure how to finish that sentence so he just shrugged and walked forward. Clara put the book back in her bag.

'I'll be fine, I'm just still a bit shaken up, you know?'

Kanda nodded, trying not to look too concerned, and sighed.

'Well, I'm going to get breakfast.'

'Ok, see you when you get back.'

Kanda went out the door of the hotel suite and as he closed the door, momentarily glanced back at Clara, wondering how she could still be smiling.

--

**They didn't speak much on the train home, an awkward silence covering them like a thick blanket.** Kanda occasionally glanced up at her when she wasn't looking, hoping she really was alright. She certainly seemed fine, and actually attempted to strike up a few conversations, but Kanda was trying his best to not get friendly with her, fearing it would imply something…what, he didn't know exactly, but whatever it was he didn't want it.

At the Paris station, the two teens were surprised to discover Allen was waiting for them with a very worried look on his face. The second Clara stepped onto the platform, the young exorcist rushed forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

'Clara!' He exclaimed as he cut off the circulation in his sister's arms, 'Are you ok? Did Kanda treat you ok? Do you need anything?'

'Um, could you get off? Not that this isn't nice of you, I just can't breathe...'

'Oh, sorry...'

Kanda rolled his eyes at them and started to walk out the door, embarrassed to be near such a silly display of affection, though he felt a bit relieved now that Bean sprout had taken over, he was better at the whole "compassion" thing…

--

**At dinner, Kanda ate his usual soba noodles and tempura, and sighed at himself angrily. **He wasn't able to rid the image of Clara out of his head…And his thoughts of her were really confusing, and he HATED being confused. First, he'd feel really happy, a seldom-felt emotion for him, then he felt kind of depressed, then he felt really angry, then he felt annoyed, then after that a new image of her smiling at him or being kind showed up and the cycle repeated.

'Kanda?'

Kanda almost stabbed himself with his chopstick. He stiffly looked up at a nervously grinning Clara, unsure if we were pleased to see her or not.

'Yeah, what is it?'

'Um, I never really got around to thanking you properly for saving me….so, uh, thanks.'

Before Kanda could respond, the girl blushed, leant down and kissed him on the cheek. Tiny bolts of electricity ran up and down Kanda's spine and his face felt like he was on fire. Clara stood up straight, her face going redder and redder, and quickly walked away to the line at the food window. Kanda looked around to see if anyone saw; no-one was looking. He sighed in relief and stared down at his food. He suddenly lost his appetite.

_She kissed me…She kissed me…she kissed me…_

He absent-mindedly reached up to his face and touched the place he'd been kissed. Suddenly-

'HA!'

Kanda almost had a heart attack. He looked around for the source of the voice, but saw no-one.

'Alright, Eye patch, where are you?!'

Lavi crept out from his hiding spot under the table and grinned, completely ignorant to the death stare Kanda was giving him.

'HA!' Lavi repeated, 'I knew you liked her!'

'WHAT?!'

'I thought you were acting pretty suspicious so I hid under your table to see if anything would happen, and now I have enough evidence!'

'EVIDENCE FOR WHAT?!'

'I DUNNO, JUST EVIDENCE!'

Suddenly, Lavi was lying on the ground, Kanda standing above him with the tip of his mugen at his fellow exorcist's throat. Lavi gulped as a drop of blood slid down his neck. Everyone in the hall turned to look.

'N-now Y-yuu, no ne-need to get physical….'

'Oh, really? Cos if I did, the world would be finally rid of your forever present voice and your perverted accusations, so it seems like there IS a need to get physical…'

Lavi started whimpering; Kanda looked really serious this time. Nobody in the hall made a move. Kanda gripped his sword tighter. Then-

'KANDA! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!'

Everyone including Kanda looked up to see Clara striding angrily forward. Kanda froze and stared at her. He didn't want to kill someone in front of her.

'Let him go Kanda.'

Kanda paused for a minute, then made a "che" sound and re-sheathed his sword, muttering something about Lavi not being worth the mess on his blade. Then, he turned and stalked out of the hall.

'MY HERO!' Lavi cried dramatically, anime tears streaming down his face as he clung to Clara's waist. 'Thank you so much! I really thought I was going to die!'

Clara sweat dropped and patted him on the head.

'Lavi, what did you do to Kanda?'

'What did I…? I'm the one who almost gets turned into a pincushion and you accuse me of doing something?! I'm insulted!'

Clara gave him a look. Lavi cowered.

'Ok, ok, I found out that he likes you, and he obviously wanted to silence me.'

Clara blinked in surprise and pushed Lavi of her. She laughed.

'Aw, come on Lavi, Kanda doesn't like me!'

'Oh really? Then how come he's nice to you and to no one else? And how is it that he only refrained from murdering me because you intervened? He's never acted like that for anyone.'

Clara just stared at the Bookman's earnest face for a minute, and then sighed, trying to put on a casual face.

'Look, Lavi, I doubt he'd fall for someone like me very highly, so just…Drop it.'

'You like him too, huh?'

Clara blushed and walked away.

--

**Ok, sorry about the fluff, I'm just putting stuff in until I can find a way to get back onto the plot, so you can flame me if you like, just be gentle, kay? And as for the lenaleexallen fans, be patient…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aw, where's all the reviewers gone? Sigh…well, here's a new chapter, and I finally found a plotline so yay me...But don't think it's the end of the pairings, not by a long shot. Sorry….**

**i dont own dgm.**

--

**Allen quickly ran a comb through his hair and exited his room to go to breakfast; He was starving, as usual.** He'd been so worried about Clara last night when she'd returned that he'd been too busy bugging her about if she was alright to notice it was tea time, despite the fact he was sitting next to her in the dining hall.

'Allen!'

Allen looked up to see Lenalee walking towards him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

'Hi Lenalee,' He smiled, 'going down to Breakfast?'

The girl nodded, forest green hair shining in the dim light of the building. How did she keep is so pretty? Allen mentally shook himself and the two exorcists walked together towards the hall.

'Did you hear about Lavi?' Lenalee suddenly said.

'No, what happened?'

'Kanda almost killed him in the dining hall last night.'

'Oh, well I wasn't there until later then…Wait, what? How come?'

'Not really sure, though Lavi said to me earlier that Kanda was in love with Clara.'

Allen stopped walking. Lenalee stopped and turned to look at him. He wore a kind of pained expression with a creepy smile plastered across his face.

'Uh, Allen….?

Allen eye twitched and took a deep breath.

'K-kanda, in...In love with Clara? Really?'

'Uh, yes that's what I heard…'

'…R-right….'

The exorcist started walking again. Lenalee sweat dropped and jogged to keep up.

'Allen, you're not going to do anything rash are you?'

Allen looked at her. He was smiling, but it was obviously forced; the corner of his mouth was twitching.

'It's ok, Lenalee, I'm only going to kill Kanda, then I'll be done.'

Lenalee blinked in surprise and Allen walked on ahead. She rolled her eyes and ran after him.

'Allen! This is Kanda we're talking about! He doesn't fall in love with anybody!'

'Yeah, but Lavi said-'

'Lavi only said it to annoy him cos he saved Clara! I doubt he meant it.'

Allen just shrugged and continued walking. Lenalee reached out and grabbed his arm. Allen, surprised by her touch, stopped and looked at her.

'Please don't do anything to aggravate Kanda, Allen; I don't want anything bad to happen to you….'

Allen stared at her. Her big, beautiful violet eyes stared back pleadingly. He sighed, knowing he was powerless under her gaze.

'Ok, Lenalee, I wont annoy Kanda…But if he is really in love with Clara and does something bad then can I kill him?'

Lenalee smiled and nodded. Then, she laughed.

'Allen, you're starting to sound like Brother!'

Allen blinked in surprise, then blushed and shrugged.

'Yeah, I guess I am…Well, Let's go have breakfast together, ok?'

'Sounds good.'

--

**While they ate, Allen stole glances at the beautiful girl sitting next to him, glad she was there.** He barely ever got to eat with her and was really enjoying chatting with her about what ever random things that came to mind. Somehow, the topic of Allen's father came up.

'So when are you seeing your father again, Allen? You haven't seen him since you got back from Berlin.'

'Oh, well I'm going to call him at the hospital tonight, but I don't want to impose on his work, there's been an outbreak of the flu and he's busy.'

'Oh, that's a shame…though I guess that's his job, he must like helping people get well.'

'I suppose,' Allen said absent-mindedly, 'Clara's gone in to see him today, I wonder how that's going…'

--

**Road Kamelot sat on the chimney of an old house over-looking the hospital, tapping Relo against her foot.**

'MISS ROAD-OUCH! Please-relo-OUCH! STOP IT! RELO!'

Road sighed in exasperation and let the umbrella go. He flew up and floated in front of her face.

'Miss Road, did the earl give you permission to go out-Relo? I don't think he did-Relo!'

'Aw, Relo, you're no fun! I just wanted to play with Allen!'

'But the earl said not to approach exorcists inside the order building-Relo!'

'Well yeah, that's why I'm going to lure him out! I'll bring him to me! Oh, it's going to be so much fun!'

The Noah laughed joyfully and rocked back and fourth, hardly able to contain her excitement from seeing the older boy. Relo sweat dropped.

'But how-Relo?'

Road just shrugged and pointed to the ground. Relo looked down to see a young girl with red hair walking through the streets towards the hospital.

'See that girl? Looks like Allen, doesn't she. Well according to the information given to me by a paid informant, she is his twin sister and their father works in that hospital. If I kidnap them, Allen is sure to come and play with me!'

She let out another creepy laugh and hopped off the chimney and onto the fire-escape where around four akuma in human forms were waiting. She smiled and held up a photo.

'Ok, you guys, get the two people in this picture. Kill anyone who tries to stop you, but bring those two alive. Got it?'

The akuma nodded and started to transform.

--

**Ok, Short chappie, my mum is calling me to get off the computer and I don't wanna argue. now this is where you guys all review, kay?Good. and if you have some suggestions, im all ears.**


	9. Chapter 9

**a new chapter yay! Ok, recap, road kidnapped allens dad and twin sister and kanda is in love with clara. I don't own d.gray-man, though I am very good at drawing lavi.**

**Hugs go to: loading, addenza, wlock900 and chola!**

--

**Allen stared at Komui, who stared calmly back across his desk. **The white haired exorcist could hardly believe it.

'A Noah k-kidnapped them? But…..'

'Yes, Allen, we believe the Akuma found out you had a sister in the order and probably told the Noah, and for whatever reason she took them.'

'Wait… "She"? As in Road Kamelot?'

'Uh, yes, do you know her?'

'She was the one who stabbed my eye back in Miranda's town. She's completely psycho…. KOMUI!' Allen exclaimed, leaning over the scientists' desk and grabbing his collar, 'Please, let me go with the group that's stopping her!'

Komui blinked in surprise and straightened his glasses before answering.

'Allen, I'm sorry, I know they're your family and you love them but…'

'But what?!'

'But it's a _NOAH,_ Allen, we only send exorcists out on voluntary missions for Noah, they're so deadly, and we simply don't have the resources or strategy to defeat one-'

'Then **I **volunteer!' Allen shouted angrily, shaking the older man, 'I don't care how deadly they are!'

'Allen!' Komui said, swatting his hands away from his collar, 'You're only one person! You'll die on the spot! It's against the rules to send an exorcist on a suicide mission! And besides…I'm not letting one of my close friends throw his life away!'

'SCREW MY LIFE!'

Suddenly, Komui stood up. Allen thought for second he was going to hit him, but instead he just grabbed the back of Allen's shirt, dragged him out of the office and locked the door on him. Allen stared wordlessly at where Komui had been, and then turned to see Lavi and Lenalee crouched next to a small hole in the wall.

'You can stop trying to eavesdrop' He said flatly, making them jump in surprise, 'I'm done.'

His two friends stood up, looking concerned. Allen looked like a zombie.

'Allen…'Lenalee said, reaching for his arm, 'Um….'

Allen looked at the floor, and to his horror his throat burned and tears fell from his eyes. He hastily wiped them away with his sleeves, but it was too late; he was crying. Lenalee pulled him into a hug, but he just knocked her away and stalked back to his room.

--

**Kanda knocked angrily on Allen's door. **After a minute of silence, he rolled his eyes and kicked it off its hinges. Allen looked up from his spot on the floor as the door crashed onto the stone, Timcanpy fluttering around his head.

'Che, hiding, Bean sprout?'

'No! I just don't feel like coming out! Now put my door back up and leave me alone!'

'No fricken way. Now get up, grab a bag, and get you're coat.'

'What? Why-'

'You're slower then I thought….It's because we're going to save Clara!'

'What? But you…' Suddenly, Allen's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he stood up. 'It's because you love her, isn't it?'

'No,' Kanda said angrily, blushing, 'But what do you care as long as you have a group to go with? Now come on, Eye patch is already downstairs.'

Allen nodded, grabbed his coat from the end of his bed, stuffed Timcanpy in his pocket, ran over his door and followed Kanda.

--

**Lavi checked the map as the others stopped to rest. They had been walking for over three hours.**

'Ok, the increased Akuma sightings should be in the next town, that's where what's-her-face should be.'

Allen nodded and laid back in the grass. Timcanpy wriggled out of his pocket and hovered above him lazily. Allen reached up and tickled the little golum's underside.

'Hey,' He said, 'Does Komui and the others know what we're doing?'

'Nope, 'Lavi said casually, folding the map up and putting it in his pocket, 'But he said "Not alone" and "Voluntary". You're not alone, we volunteered, so he can't get us in trouble as we haven't actually broken any rules.'

Just then, the red-head grinned and looked over at Kanda, who was leaning against a tree and purposefully avoiding their gaze.

'I was most surprised when Yuu said he wanted to come, he over-heard me talking about it with Lenalee, and just said he'd come and went to get you, I wasn't even going to ask him….'

Allen sat up and looked at Kanda suspiciously. Kanda made a "Che" noise and looked away, though the other two boys could see a light blush crossing his face. Allen turned back to Lavi.

'So why didn't Lenalee come?'

'I told her not to. I knew if she came and got killed, you would be heart-broken. She still insisted on coming, so I threatened to tell Komui she liked you.'

Allen went bright red and put on a confused face.

'Why would I be heartbroken? Sure, she's my friend, but-'

'Shut up, Bean sprout,' Kanda said grumpily from his tree, 'You're not fooling anyone.'

Allen looked at Kanda angrily, a vein throbbing in his temple. Lavi laughed and slapped Allen on the back.

'It's ok, Allen, we've known you love Lenalee since, well, ever.'

'WHAT?! IS IT REALLY THAT OBVIOUS?! OH MY GOD-!'

'Cool it, Bean sprout,' Kanda sighed, 'Lenalee doesn't know.'

Allen sighed in relief, but just then, he gave a cry of surprise and jumped up, looking at the sky. Lavi followed suit.

'Allen, what is it?'

Allen looked at him. His Akuma eye was activated.

--

**Clara and her father sat in the corner of an old, dust-filled room with no idea where they were or how they got there.** They didn't dare move, due to the group of Akuma surrounding them with their guns aimed and ready. Suddenly, the door opened and a girl of around eleven or twelve with ash colored skin bounded in, holding a screaming umbrella. She dismissed the Akuma and smiled at her guests.

'Hi, I'm Road, Don't worry, as soon as Allen gets here I'll kill you, you wont have to wait long.'

--

**Dum dum DUUUUUM! Yeah, so, like, nothing happened again, so review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeahhhh…sorry the chap is a bit later then usual, but unfortunately I discovered how much fun the final fantasy games are and kinda forgot…heh…**

**Ok, and the hugs go toooo…insert drumroll… loading and chola!111! wooh!**

**addenza, you receive a extra special hug for giving me one in the reveiw **

**p.s. I don't own d.gray-man..or final fantasy….or Scooby doo.**

--

**Lavi activated his innocence and looked for the Akuma.** Kanda ran out from under the tree, sword in hand. Allen pointed towards the sky; a large Akuma in the shape of a bird suddenly landed in front of them.

'Che,' Kanda smirked, 'Is that all? A five year old could take you down.'

The Akuma walked closer to them and held up a wing.

'I wouldn't kill me if I were you,' He said.

'Oh yeah?' Lavi said, gritting his teeth, 'Why not?'

'Because miss Road has your friends, and I'm the only one here who knows the way to where they are. Now either you kill me and spend god knows how long looking for them, or not kill me and be there in ten minutes.'

'Like we'd believe that,' Kanda snarled, placing his finger on the blade of his mugen, 'Inno-'

Suddenly, Lavi leapt onto Kanda's back and clamped his hand over Kanda's mouth. Kanda almost exploded with anger and threw the red-head off.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'

'He can lead us to Clara and Mr. Samuels quicker! Without this guy we might never find them!'

'You stupid idiot! He's only going to wait until we have our guard down, and then blow our heads off!'

'But-!'

'Uh, guys?'

Kanda and Lavi looked Allen. Allen pointed to the Akuma.

'If he was going to blow our heads off when our guard was down, wouldn't he have done it by now?'

The two eighteen year olds looked at the Akuma, who was looking up at the sky, tapping his foot impatiently. Kanda sweat dropped.

'Che, fine, but you two better not get this screwed up and let him shoot us.'

'Aw, come on, Yuu,' Lavi complained, 'Its not like you get affected by an Akuma bullet anyway, I'm the only one here who does, _I'm_ the one who should be complaining…'

Kanda rolled his eyes. The Akuma looked at them.

'Well? Are you coming?'

'Yes,' Allen sighed as the three of them walked forward, 'we are.'

'Good, then follow me.'

The bird-like Akuma spread its wings and took off into the air. The three boys chased in the direction it was flying, not daring to let it out of sight.

--

**The Akuma landed in front of an old, run down house in the middle of the dense forest. **It was starting to get dark.

'The ones you seek are in there,' The Akuma said lazily as the exorcists caught up to him, panting. 'Anyway, I'm now to self destruct so…'

Suddenly, the Akuma started glowing. Allen gave a horrified cry and quickly activated his arm, rushed forward, and impaled the Akuma with it. The Akuma exploded, and Allen gave a sigh of relief.

'Thank god…'

Kanda rolled his eyes, tired of Beansprout's constant soft heartedness. It was going to get him killed one day.

'Don't look at me like that' Allen said, knowing what Kanda looked like even though he was behind him, 'That soul got to go to heaven.'

'Yeah? So? What good will you be to the order if you get killed for one lousy Akuma? You've got to harden up a bit.'

'Says the man in love with Clara,' Lavi said in a sing-song voice.

'WHAT WAS THAT?!' Kanda growled, suddenly holding the tip of his sword to Lavi's chest.

'Well, you mock Allen for being kind, when you are in love with Clara, one of the kindest girls I've met... Just seemed kind of hypocritical...And put the sword away, you might hurt someone.'

'That's the idea, I think…' Allen sighed.

'Shut up! And I'm not in love with Clara!'

'Whatever you say, Yuu…'

Kanda was about to kill them, but they both started walking towards the house so he had no choice but to follow.

--

**Entering the house, the exorcists felt a strange cold chill wash over them.** As Lavi closed the door behind them, a great cloud of dust rose from the rush of air, causing Allen to cough. Looking down the empty hallway, they saw numerous doors and other joining hallways. The light was dim.

Far off, they heard a creak. Timcanpy shivered in fear and burrowed itself down Allen's coat.

'Ok,' Lavi said, 'Ladies and gentleman we have just walked into Scooby doo.'

Allen smirked. Kanda looked confused.

'Scooby what?'

'Uh, nothing, um...So what now?'

'Let's split up, Gang!' Allen smiled.

Lavi and Allen had to hold fits of laughter at the bad joke. Kanda decided to ignore it.

'We don't need to,' He said, bending down, 'Look.'

The other two boys looked at the floor. It was completely covered with dust, but here and there were shiny bits of floor in the shape of foot prints.

'Cool,' Lavi grinned, 'Now we just follow it to the right door and-'

Suddenly, Lavi's voice stopped. Kanda and Allen stood up to see why, and discovered the junior Bookman had vanished. The two remaining boy's sweat dropped.

'Bean sprout, is this one of your Scooby doo jokes?'

'Not that I know of…'

'Shit.'

--

**And so ends anther crappy chapter. First of all, I'm really very sorry for all the Scooby jokes, I just couldn't' resist...And for those of you who say they didn't have Scooby doo back then, they also didn't have mechanical demons and big flat screen color TVs. So please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own d.gray-man or anything anime related.**

**Hugs to firenose and firehedgehog for the reviews. **

**And yes, Lenalee is too much of a Mary-sue, I wish hoshino had given her some more personality other then crying all the time, seriously, she cries at the drop of a hat now! Someone should give her a good slap and tell her it aint helping the situation. Ok, rant over, on with the chapter.**

--

**Lavi woke up in a weird room that appeared to have no walls or ceiling. All around were floating stuffed toys, candles and presents. He sweat dropped.**

'Ok, so this is officially weird…'

Suddenly, far off he could hear a young girl's laughter. He stood up, activating his innocence as he went, and cast his eye around.

'Uh, hello?'

There was no answer. Suddenly, all the floating toys and candles tuned into knives and flew straight at the Bookman. Lavi cried out in surprise and ducked just in time; the knives flew over his head, so close, it caused a breeze to ruffle his hair. He then jumped up and looked around to see the knives turning around and coming at him again. He sweat dropped and ducked again, this time the knives nicked his back. He winced in pain and jumped up again.

'Big hammer small hammer: grow grow grow!'

His hammer grew large and he quickly spun it around, knocking all the knives from the air and smashing them to pieces. He grinned and relaxed, and his hammer shrunk to it's normal size, but then the shards of the knives quivered and rose into the air. Lavi rolled his eyes in exasperation and re-activated his hammer just as the daggers re-formed.

'This is going to take a while…'

--

**Meanwhile, back at the house, Kanda and Allen were following the trail on the ground, though as they went Allen made sure to check every door in hopes of finding where Lavi had gone.**

'Bean sprout,' Kanda sighed annoyedly, 'I doubt they would make it this easy to find him if they went to the trouble of kidnapping him while he was right next to us.'

'I know, I'm just checking… '

Kanda rolled his eyes and looked at the floor. The trail ended at the door up ahead.

'Eye patch will have to wait, this is the door.'

The two exorcists walked up to the door. Allen carefully placed his hand on the door knob, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Allen and Kanda stared into the room. It was empty and full of dust.

'What the…?' Allen exclaimed, walking in, 'Why….'

He turned back around to face Kanda. Kanda had disappeared.

--

**Road giggled as she watched Allen rush around on a big flat screen TV that floated in front of her. Clara and Mr. Samuels sat behind her.**

'Aw, look at Allen trying to find those other two boys!' Road laughed joyfully, rocking back and fourth, 'He's completely terrified!'

Clara got up and walked over to the space in front of her, putting her hands on her hips.

'Ok, Noah, why are you doing this? What did you do to Kanda and Lavi?'

'I put them in a dream,' Road said, trying to see past the red-haired girl, 'Now move, you're making me miss this.'

Clara sweat dropped and moved aside. She stood behind the Noah, watching Allen on the screen. The boy was looking in all the doors, but every room he tried was empty. Suddenly, Road stood up.

'Oh yay! He's coming up the stairs! He's going to find me now!'

She laughed and turned. She pushed Clara back into the corner with her father and turned back to face the door, just as the door opened.

Allen blinked in surprise as Road ran towards him and tackled him to the ground.

'Allen!' She cried happily.

'WHA-! GET OFF!'

The exorcist pushed the girl away and climbed to his feet. He looked up at his sister and father.

'Allen!' They both cried, getting up.

Allen made to go to them, but Road pulled him back.

'Noooooo….Not them! Come on, come play with me!'

'NO! You kidnapped my family for god's sake! Now what did you do to the other two?'

'Oh, them? Who cares, they'll be dead by now anyway.'

All the non-Noahs in the room gasped. Road smiled evilly and walked past Allen up to Clara and Mr. Samuels. They both back against the wall.

'Speaking of death, you two aren't needed any more.'

Suddenly, a heart-shaped door appeared under them. They both let out yells of surprise as they fell in. Allen called out, broke free from Roads grip and dove in after them. Road groaned in exasperation and followed.

--

**The group landed with a thump. As the three of them got to their feet, Allen looked around to see the strange room he and Lenalee had been trapped in when they were in the rewinding town.**

'Allen, Clara,' Their father said, 'what's going on here? Why is that little girl trying to kill us?'

'She's a member of an evil family called Noah' Clara explained, 'The order we work for tries to stop them from destroying the world.'

'Sorry we couldn't tell you sooner,' Allen smiled weakly, taking his glove off his hand, 'Ok, you two get back behind me.'

Clara nodded and pulled at her father's hand so the back against the wall. Mr. Samuels seemed hesitant.

'But wait, what are you going to-'

'Just please stay back!' Allen begged, turning to look at them. Mr. Samuels blinked in surprise. Allen's left eye had gone red and black, and their appeared to be some kind of gear monocle in front of it.

Suddenly, Road's laughter came from above. The tree of them looked up to see her riding an umbrella through the air like a surf board.

'Ok Allen, Time to play now!'

All around them, large Akuma appeared out of thin air. They aimed their guns at Allen. Allen activated his claw (making his father jump in shock) and ran at them. They were all level ones, so they were defeated in less then a minute. Then, Road raised her hand, and suddenly, a large block rose from the floor and bowled Allen over before he could dodge. He cried in pain as his innocence arm was smashed against the wall. Mr. Samuels made the move to rush over to him, but his daughter held him back, knowing they couldn't do anything.

Allen stood up slowly, gripping his great claw, and turned it into a gun. He aimed at the Noah in the air, trying to ignore the pain, but all of a sudden, the floating candles turned on their ends and flew at Allen. Allen ran for it, only to discover more candles coming at him from all directions. He gave a cry of surprise just as the points entered his flesh.

'Allen!' His father and sister cried. This time, Clara didn't hold her father back, and they both rushed over to him. The moment they reached him, he crumpled to the ground, gripping his wounds, covered in blood and shaking.

'Are you ok?' Clara asked, grabbing his shoulder, 'Ugh, what am I saying, you've just been stabbed by a flying birthday candle!'

Allen groaned and tried to move. Road sighed.

'My, what a disappointment, I though it would be more fun then this, oh well….'

She raised her hand again and more candles appeared. Allen's father looked at them, and then stood up with his hands out-stretched.

'DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY CHILDREN!'

'What an irritating man,' Road rolled her eyes, 'well, let's take care of that...'

The candles flew for the man, who didn't move, refusing to let Allen and Clara be hurt any more.

'DAD!' The twins called in union, 'NO!'

Suddenly, several things happened at once. The wall of the dream exploded, and Road gave a cry of surprise. Then, there was a black, red and white flash and Mr. Samuels disappeared. Then there was a metallic sound and the candles lay on the floor in pieces. The room faded away and they were back at the old mansion. Clara helped Allen to his feet and they looked around in surprise. Kanda stood in front of them, re-sheathing his sword and covered in knife wounds.

'K-kanda?' Clara said in surprise, 'How did you..?'

There was a groaning sound from outside. The door was open, and they could see Lavi and Mr. Samuels sprawled on the floor, Lavi's hammer activated.

'Sorry about the rough landing, sir, but I couldn't actually see you…'

'That's quite alright…' He smiled, feeling around the floor for his glasses.

Lavi got up and grinned triumphantly as he and Allen's father walked in.

'See, Yuu? I was right, all the dreams _ARE _connected.

Kanda made a che sound, and suddenly Road appeared looking annoyed. She stamped her foot.

'No fair, you cheated! How did you figure out you could enter other dreams?'

'Simple,' Lavi grinned, holding up his hammer, 'Innocence is the opposite of Noah powers, and when we heard you guys screaming in you're other dream we decided to just attack towards the sounds. The innocence broke through and here we are.'

'Ooh, you exorcists are so mean! I'm going to kill all of you!'

She raised her hand, but suddenly, her heart door appeared and Tykki poked his head out. Everyone stared in surprise and he smiled.

'Ah, so this is where you've been Road…'

'Go away, Tykki, I'm doing something!'

'Can't do that, the Earl wants you right away, we're having a serious meeting.'

'Aw, can't I even kill them?'

'No, he said right now.'

Road rolled her eyes and smiled at Allen.

'Well, I'll see you later, Allen. Bye bye.'

She then went into the door and the door disappeared.

--

**Ok, random end to the chapter, but don't fear, we still have more to come. See ya next time guys, and keep reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hugs to addenza, loading and chola.**

**I don't own this.**

--

**After managing to get outside of the creepy house, Mr. Samuels, who if you remember is a doctor, set about checking everyone's wounds.** He produced a bottle of disinfectant and a bunch of bandages out of no-where, and began. Kanda leant against a tree, watching them.

'OW!' Lavi sobbed, 'That stings!'

'You can take knives to the back but you can't take a little disinfectant?'

'But it huuuuurts!'

Mr. Samuels sweat dropped.

'Kanda?'

Kanda jumped in surprise as Clara appeared next to him looking concerned.

'Yeah, what?'

'Did you get hurt?' She enquired, pointing to a blood stained tear on his coat.

'I'm fine, I heal quickly.'

'Really? Are you sure?'

'Che.'

Clara smiled and nodded.

'Ok…Um, Thanks for coming to save me. You didn't have to.'

'Well, whatever...'

Clara grinned brightly and threw her arms around him in a big hug. Kanda's eye's widened in surprise, his face going bright red and his heart beating faster. After regaining his mind, he grabbed her forearms and pushed her off.

'Stop that, you silly girl.'

'I was just giving you a hug,' Clara said, looking hurt. 'Is that so bad?'

'Yeah, well I'm sick of you kissing and hugging all the time, it's really humiliating, so just leave me alone!'

Clara looked like she was going to cry. Then, she slapped him hard across the face and stalked off into the woods.

'Clara?' Allen looked up, 'Where are you going?'

'I'm going on ahead!' She growled, 'I'll see you back at the order.'

Everyone stared after her, including Kanda. Then, everyone swiveled around to stare accusingly at the samurai exorcist.

'What?!' He spat, 'She gets upset and it's automatically me who is responsible!?'

'Yes,' Lavi and Allen said in union.

--

After finally making it to the black order, Lavi and Allen went to the hospital with Allen's father, while Kanda went up to his room. After shutting and locking his door, he turned around and collapsed onto his bed, a wave of sudden fatigue washing over him. He had made Clara upset or angry or something; he knew that, he just didn't want Lavi or anyone to continue thinking that he loved the girl…the fact it was the truth, of course, made no difference to the samurai, he just wanted everyone to leave him alone.

Kanda yawned and rolled onto his side, letting his sword clatter to the floor as he closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

--

_A little boy of around eight sobbed in the corner of his room as he listened to the terrified screams from outside. He could hear blood splattering on the ground. Suddenly, the door slid open and a man stepped in, his sword raised-'_

'KANDA! GET THE HELL UP!'

Kanda cried out in surprise and fell off his bed. He muttered a curse, stood up and answered the door .

'Yeah, wha-'

**SMACK!**

Kanda was punched hard in the face. He stumbled back, holding his nose, and looked angrily at the attacker. Allen stood there looking angry, his hand balled into a fist.

'Alright, Kanda, it's you're fault so you go!'

Kanda blinked confusedly.

'What the hell are you on about, Bean sprout?'

'Clara! She didn't come back! She's lost out there in the dark and snow! It's your fault for making her angry and leaving, and since I cant go because of my injuries, you might as well! Now get out there and look for her!'

Kanda glared angrily at Allen, but Allen didn't seem to notice; he looked ready to murder.

'Well? Get going!'

'No way, if she gets mad at me it's not my problem. Now piss off, I got better things to do.'

Kanda made to shut the door, but Allen fixed himself between the door and the wall. He reached out and pulled Kanda out of his room. Kanda made a frustrated sound and grabbed onto Allen neck, Allen activated his claw and pulled him off.

'Go find her you bastard!' Allen said angrily, the area around him bursting into flame and his eyes going red. Kanda actually felt scared. He sighed.

'Ok, I'll go find her.'

Kanda went back into his room to fetch his sword. He then brushed past a fuming Allen.

'And you better apologize to her about whatever it is you did!' He screamed as the samurai walked off.'

--

**Kanda sighed, wondering how the hell Bean sprout had managed to intimidate him, and looked around. He was in the tree area they had last seen Clara.**

'Dammit, so dark, I can't see a thing…'

It was around one in the morning and snow blanketed the forest floor. Clouds blocked the moon, making it almost pitch black.

The exorcist sighed again and continued walking, wondering how many times he'd have to save Beansprout's sister this week. Ok, so maybe it was his fault, big deal, he was still annoyed that every time this happened, it was always he who had to save her! As soon as he found her, he was going to lock her in a room and get Jeryy to feed her through a slot in the door for the rest of eternity!

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the sky. While he had been walking, it had started snowing heavily. He growled in annoyance and quickened his pace.

--

**Clara yawned and stared out of the cave she had crawled into after it had gotten dark. It was starting to get colder and she didn't have a blanket. Yawning again, she crawled deeper inside the hole in the side of the hill.**

She shivered and drew her legs up to her chest, regretting trying to find the order on her own, but she had been so annoyed with Kanda she would have killed him if she had been near him, but looking back she could see she had been a bit unfair to him. But still, she had to wonder…what was that guy's problem?

Suddenly, she heard a crunch of snow outside and looked around to the small mouth of the cave to see Kanda himself crawling in.

'Kanda?!'

The samurai looked up in surprise, a tiny spark of relief visible in his eyes.

'There you are!' He said in an annoyed voice, crawling closer, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

'Trying to keep warm. You?'

'You're stupid brother sent me out here to find you.'

'Oh...How did you know I was in here?'

'I didn't, it's just its too dark and snowy out there to see, we're going to have to wait until morning.'

With that, Kanda crawled up next to her and leant against the cave wall. Clara sighed; it was going to be a long night.

--

**Yeah, Kanda yet again saves her, I know, don't worry, it's build up. now, do think anything will happen between those two? and what was kanda dreaming about?**

**Any way, review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okey dokey, new chappie! Now let's see who gets a hug, shall we?**

**Hugs for firehedgehog and allenxwalker'sxenemy…..keep em up!**

**I don't d.gray-man…now heres some fluff.**

--

_Eight year old Kanda ran sobbing into the room and hid under the table, cupping his tiny hands over his ears so he wouldn't hear the screams outside. His mother had told him to hide._

'_Go away,' He sobbed, rocking back and fourth, eyes shut tight, 'Please go away…'_

_A high pitched scream told him he had found his sister sleeping in her bed. He held back loud cries of unhappiness and bit his hand so hard blood appeared. Suddenly, the thatched door slid open and a tall menacing man walked in wearing armor and carrying a sword that was dripping in blood…the blood of Kanda's mother, father and sister._

_The bent down, pulled Kanda out from under the table by the collar of his kimono and raised his sword. Kanda cried out in fear and dug his nails into the man's hand which was holding him off the ground then bit it hard. The man cried out in pain and dropped Kanda. Kanda ran from the room, down the hall and into his parent's room. On the wall supported by some hooks was his fathers' sword from his military days. He grabbed the sword and turned around as the man walked in. The man laughed._

'_HA! You expect that to be of any use, I bet you've never even held a sword!'_

_With that, the man knocked Kanda to the ground and plunged his sword into his shoulder. Kanda screamed. The man laughed and aimed the sword over Kanda's stomach, ready to cause as much pain as possible, but Kanda raised his own sword._

'_Please…stop….' He sobbed to the sword, 'Stop him…'_

_Suddenly, the sword glowed. The man stared in surprise, and suddenly several insect-like creatures burst from the blade and plunged themselves into the mans chest. He looked surprise as blood dripped down from the wounds, and toppled over, dead. Kanda, in a complete daze, stood up, dropped the sword, and walked outside where the bleeding bodies of his parents lay. He collapsed on the ground beside them and cried._

_--_

'Kanda?' Said a concerned voice, shaking the samurai, 'Kanda!'

Kanda opened his eyes. Clara was looking at him, alarmed. A few moments later, Kanda realized he was crying.

He sat up and turned away from the girl, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as fast as he could, but the tears kept pouring.

'Kanda, why are you crying?'

'None of your business!' Kanda said in a choked voice that sounded less assertive then he would have liked, 'I'm not even crying…'

At that moment, he let out a particularly loud sob. He shuddered and put his head in his hands. He hadn't cried since that day, and ten years of bottled up anger, sadness and fear felt like it was rushing out all at once. He felt cold; not from the snow, that was a silly, physical cold...He felt cold on the inside. He'd been cold for ten years, no matter how many jackets he put on or how high he turned the gas heater up, he was always cold.

Suddenly, he felt warm arms around him. He turned slightly to see Clara hugging him. Normally he would have growled and pushed her off immediately, but instead He swiveled his body around and hugged right back, as tight as he could, pressing his face against her and dampening her scientist coat with his tears. He'd never wanted the comforting touch of another person so badly. He wanted **her** touch…Clara, with that annoyingly pretty smile, those big expressive misty eyes, the way she made everyone around her happy just by being there, the way she was always there to help, no matter how busy she was, the way she wasn't afraid to stand up to people, not even him….

'Clara,' He mumbled into her lab coat, 'I love you.'

Clara was silent. For a moment, Kanda thought she was going to reject him, but then she sighed happily and hugged tighter.

'You serious?' She enquired.

'Dead serious…'

'Good, cos I love you too.'

They sat there, hugging, the snow falling outside. Kanda slowly felt the cold feeling seep away, to be replaced by a happy warm feeling. He sighed in relief.

'Promise me you won't leave me? Not ever?'

'I promise.'

Kanda pulled away slightly and grinned, leaning his forehead against the girls'. Clara smiled.

'You're a lot more handsome when you smile, you know that?'

In answer, Kanda kissed her. Everything was ok.

--

**Meanwhile, back at the order, Allen and Lavi were in their hospital beds, reading until breakfast arrived. Allen suddenly blinked.**

'That's odd…'

'What's odd?' Lavi enquired, turning the page in his magazine.

'I just got this sudden random urge to kill Kanda.'

'We all get those sometimes.'

--

**Wow…that's really really cute, isn't it? I surprised myself with that one; I just wanna glomp Kanda now! Anyway, still more to come so keep an eye out and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, we have yet another chapter up. It takes an unexpected twist.**

**Ok hug time! Hugs for firenose, wlock900, and allenxwalker'sxenemy. Thanks, glad u liked the story so far. oh, and, uh, firenose? I am not a yullen fan in denial, I came up with the idea for kandaxclara long before I decided to make her allen's sister.**

**I don't own d.gray-man**

--

**Road sat on a large snow drift and made an exasperated sound.** Tykki sighed and turned to look at her.

'Road, what are you so cranky about?'

'I never get what I want!' Road complained, beating her fist against the snow, 'WHY CAN'T THE NEW NOAH BE ALLEN?!'

Tykki shrugged and turned back around to watch the cave, waiting for the occupants to exit. Lulubell stood a few meters away, staring boredly at the sky. He thought back to when he'd called Road to come to the meeting while she was torturing Allen's family. The Millennium earl had sat them down, and announced a new Noah would awaken today, the Noah of love.

--

'_Love?' Road said in surprise, 'But I thought that was Lulubell?'_

'_She's lust,' Tykki said, 'I thought they were the same thing too, but I guess not.'_

_Road looked satisfied with the answer and sat back in her chair._

'_So who is it?'_

_The earl smiled evilly and stared at them over his glasses. There was a silence, in which everyone leaned in to hear his answer._

'_Allen Walker's sister, Clara Samuels.'_

_--_

'Tykki?' Road in the present said suddenly, 'Why do we need three of us to get her? It seems unnecessary.'

Tykki smiled and looked back at the younger Noah.

'Because,' He said, 'Clara's powers will awaken today, and after that, only women will be able to go near her, that's why you and Lulubell are here. I'm here to distract the exorcist with the girly face while you get her into your door, as I imagine she'll prove difficult. The Noah of love does not share the black dreams of the rest of the family; it could take some time to…persuade her.'

Road rolled her eyes and got up to walk over to Tykki. She grinned mischievously and tugged at his arm.

'Only women? What will happen to men?'

Tykki gave her an if-you-don't-know-I-won't-tell-you look, and then pointed towards the cave. Kanda was climbing out, followed by Clara. The Noah's were too far away for the two teens to see them, so they started walking slowly back through the snow.

'Aw,' Road said in a disappointed way, 'Her powers aren't awake yet!'

'We'll have to follow until they do,' Tykki grinned, 'only then will we be able to take her home.'

--

Kanda stared at Clara out of the corner of his eye as they walked back. After a moment, she sensed his gaze and looked up at him, smiling. He blushed slightly, and smiled back. He sighed and thought back to something that had happened a few days before his eighth birthday.

--

_Kanda and his father sat on the floor playing the board game shogi, While next to them His mother and sister sat amongst the cushions, reading a picture book the had gotten from a European dealer. Kanda suddenly looked up at his father._

'_Dad? You and mummy were once kids like me and Sakura, right?'_

'_That's right, Yuu,' His father smiled and nodded, placing a tile down._

'_But you grew up and fell in love.'_

'_Yup.'_

'_Does that mean when I grow up I have to get married and fall in love?'_

_Kanda's father looked at him quizzically and sweat dropped, not really sure what to say. As usual, his wife came to his rescue._

'_Only if you find the right person,' She smiled kindly, getting up from the pillows and crawling over to him. She pulled her little son into a tight hug. He looked a little upset, as he was one of those children who worried a lot about his future._

'_But what if I don't find the right person? Does that mean I'll be alone?'_

'_No person is ever truly alone,' His father said philosophically_

'_But-'_

_Hold on a second, Yuu.' His mother smiled. She crawled over to her husband and whispered something in his ear. He smiled, nodded and he and his wife both took off the gold chains that hung around their necks. They went back over to Kanda and handed them to him. Kanda looked at them quizzically. They _

_were two halves of a heart on gold chain, and the metal heart, when put together, had the character of love inscribed on it._

'_My mother and father gave me those as a wedding gift,' Kanda's mother said, 'if you wear them you will always find that special someone, no matter where they are. Then, when you find her, give her one of the halves to wear, and you'll be together forever.'_

_Kanda, satisfied with this kid logic, nodded and put the chains over his head. _

_--_

'Kanda?'

Clara said suddenly, 'Are you ok? You look kinda spaced out.'

Kanda mentally shook himself and smiled at her. He wasn't used to smiling, the most he'd done over the years was smirk, but this girl made him too happy to contain. He decided that this was what his parents were talking about.

'Nothings wrong, I'd just like to give you something.'

He unbuttoned his coat and reached around his neck for one of the chains. As one of the last things that belonged to his parents, he rarely took them off. He knew now they didn't have some magic love spell on them, but this felt right. Now, he slid one over his head and held it out to Clara. Clara stared in awe.

'Wow! That's so pretty!'

'I've got the other half. Will you wear this? Don't take it as a marriage proposal though, It's just that...Well, my mother said to give it to the person I love. I'm sorry if this sounds corny or stupid, but I'm new to the whole romance thing. So will you wear it?'

Clara nodded, smiling brightly, and took the chain. She slid it over her head and tucked it under her shirt. She then walked closer to Kanda, stood on her toes, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling, and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her even closer. She felt really warm.

After a moment, they pulled away to come up for air. Clara grinned.

'We'd better get back soon, or we'll be in trouble. How do you think everyone will react to all this?'

Kanda thought. Lavi would dance around like an idiot, declaring how cute it was and how awesome he was, Lenalee would be all happy for them like the Mary-sue she was, Komui would try to throw a party to get off work and Allen….Allen would kill him.

He shrugged and started walking again. Clara followed and slid her hand into his. Suddenly, she gave out a cry of pain and fell to her knees, clutching her head. Kanda turned in alarm.

'Clara…?'

Clara screamed and fell forward. Kanda got on his knees and tuned the girl on her back. She was sobbing in pain, curled up in a ball. Kanda reached out and clutched her hands. After a second, he dragged them away from her forehead. He gasped. Her face was covered in blood, and the cause of that were several cross-shaped cuts along her forehead. Those cuts looked really familiar….

'Well it's about time!' A voice said boredly.

Kanda turned to look for the voice. Three Noah stood before him, two girls and a man. He'd seen one of the girls and the man at the house.

'You! What have you done to Clara?!'

'Why, nothing,' Tykki smiled, 'we are just here to take our new family member home.'

'What?' Kanda narrowed his eyes, 'You're not her family, you're Noah!'

'Exactly,' Road said, sighing and walking forward, 'she is a Noah. We are her real family, not you, or Allen and their father. So just give her to us and we'll make you're death as quick as possible, Kay?'

Kanda unsheathed his sword. Tykki sighed.

'I guess its slow then.'

The Noah grinned slyly and ran forward. Kanda charged, Sword pointed forward. The two collided, and Kanda gasped in pain and spat blood all over Tykki's suit. He tried to see if he'd wounded Tykki, but his sword had fazed right through him. Tykkis arm was through Kanda's right lung. Kanda suddenly realised he couldn't breathe. Tykki pulled his hand away and wiped the blood on Kanda's coat. Kanda fell to the ground, gasping for air and writhing in pain.

'Clara is a Noah,' Tykki said in a monotoned voice, 'And she's coming with us, her family. She might be the black sheep, but is still one of us, so get over it.'

Kanda could only watch as he walked away and joined Lulubell and Road, who were carrying Clara's unconcoius form through a heart-shaped door. Kanda raised his hand, as though reaching out coul stop them, and just as the door closed, he lost conciousness from pain, bloodloss and lack of air.

--

_When Kanda woke up in th hospital a few days later, nobody blamed him for what happened, they ere just glad they had found him before he died. Allen was absolutely dstraught that Clara was a Noah, even more so that they had taken her. There was talk about plans to get her back, but in the end everyone knew it was impossible. After Kanda was discharged, he walked up to his room, sat on the bed, and looked at his half of the heart. A tear ran down his face. He wiped it away and gripped the heart. Clara had the other half; he was always going to try and get her back. Though she was a Noah, they were not her real family. Everyone, Beansprout, Mr. Samuels, Lavi, Him...They were her real family._

_--_

**_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO END THE STORY LIKE THIS! iT'S JUST THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF!_**

**_Oh go ahead, gimme a nasty reveiw, i deserve it... well, thanks to everyone who read the story, and hugs in advance to the people who reveiw this chapter. bye._**


End file.
